Fenris love game
by gaaragirl161
Summary: hawke has the day off and Fenris come with a game to play. hard lemon F/Hawke and Fenris


I slowly walk back in my home, there was not any jobs that needed to be done. This was my first day off in a long time and I think will enjoy this day. I smile as I walk up to my room. I open the door to my room and jump alittle, I had forgotten Fenris liked to sneak in my room any chance he got. He had been waitnig for me all day it seemed. I smile as he gets up to give me a kiss on my cheek. His lips are so warm and inviting. "So we have the day off, what do you want to do?" I said with a smile. He looks away to think for a moment and then smiles. "I have a very good idea." he says with a evil smile.  
>"What is i.." Before I had time to fully finish the sentence, he had me thrown on the bed. When I look up at him he was already walking to me after he was done locking the door.<br>"Fenris, what has gotten into you?"  
>"We're going to play a game of templars and mages. And you're the mage." he says with an evil lustful smile.<br>I become somewhat scared of what he may do to me. I smile nervously. I scoot over to make room for him, not that he needed much. He climbed on the bed getting on top of me. "Well, well mage, you trying to get away from me?" Fenris chides gently.  
>I blush at the words. This is going to be a good day! "I was doing none of that my dear templar."<br>"Don't lie to me, mage. I bet you have a weapon on you somewhere under these clothes." He says and starts to undress me. So as the top of my robe came off, he goes to touch me but sees that he still had his gauntlets on. "Mage, take my gauntlets off. It would be a shame to hurt a lovely creature as yourself." I smile and nod as he holds out his hands. I work on removing one of the gauntlets. He looks amused as he watches. I throw his gauntlets to the side of the bed and start to lick his finger tips. Then I flip his hand over and start tracing the lyrium tattoos with my tongue. Fenris can't help but smirk at this game. Then he reluctantly pulls his hand away as he grabs a hold of my boobs and begins to gently squeeze and rub them. I let out soft moan and he growls as he massages my C's cup breasts. This all must be some wonderful dream. I was the one who gave out the orders and now it was Fenris ordering me this time. He grabs my nipples squeezing, then pulls them. I let out a loud gasp. It was pleasure and pain at the same time.  
>"Did I say you can make noises, mage?" "N..n..no sir.." I stammer trying to hide my smile.<br>He pulls my nipples a little harder and I let out another loud moan. "You did it again, now I have to punish you even more."  
>"Please forgive me my templar, I can't help but beg for your mercy."<br>"Be a good mage and I'll try to be nice to you." Fenris whispers softly in my ear. I look up at him as he stands to take off his chest plate. I sit up, helping him take off his armor and leggings. He stands proudly in front of me in his underclothes. They are tan today, I have to remember that when I talked to Isabella. She loves the undercloth guessing game. My hand follows up his leg, his skin feels so nice. Fenris' s hand suddenly rests on my shoulder. He bends down and I kiss his lips leisurely, then I stand to kiss down his neck. I hear him groan. "Good girl." I am happy to please my templar. This game is starting to be fun. And now his underclothes look uncomfortable. I watch as his member grows before my eyes. "See something you like, naughty mage?" Fenris rumbles.  
>"Indeed I do, my handsome templar. Why don't you come close and see if you can taste the Aggrecio Pravatti on my lips. Maybe you'll get drunk on my kisses." He chuckles at my words. "A tempting offer, my beautiful mage. " Fenris pushes me on my back onto the bed, kissing my lips deeply. While at it, he tugs suggestively at my skirt. I smile when I notice he was have trouble with it so I help him by showing him where the latchs are. He smiles as he unlatchs my skirt and slides the material off. I blush deeply and try to cover myself. "Don't hide yourself from me, mage." He grabs my hands and pulls them away from my modesty.<br>"It's embarassing."  
>"I've seen you like this before. Quit acting like a Chantry Lay Sister on me, Hawke." He pulls my hands away then runs his hands down my body. The cold touch makes my skin tingle and I close my eyes. Soon my body starts to get hot, really hot. He stops touching me. I lay there breathing heavy and didn't see him take off his undercloth. Before I know it, Fenris grabs my legs and pulls me to the edge of the bed. It startles me so I try to pull myself back up on the bed. But Fenris had hold of my legs. "Don't try get away from me, mage." he teases. I try to answer him but I felt his member get sheathed all the way into me. I let a loud gasp and grip the bed sheets. That was unexpected! He smiles and holds my leg at his hips, making sure I couldn't get away. I wasn't ready for him and it hurts a little. Fenris leans down to look me in the eyes. Some tears had made their way out and rolled down my cheeks. He gives me a leisurely warm kiss. "Did I hurt my mage?" Fenris asks in a sweet voice.<br>"No..I'm fine." Now I am!  
>"Good." He says as he starts thrusting his hips. I hold onto his shouders and bite my lip. I dig my fingernails into his skin. I hear groans and growls from Fenris as I let out moans and cries of pleasure. I pull myself closer to him and he puts his hands on my ass pulling me closer to him. He switches it around where I'm on his lap while he uses the edge of the bed for support. Fenris begins to bounce me harder and faster on his member. Everytime I go down on his manhood I let out a moan. He lays back and keeps thrusting. "How is it my mage, like this?" he says as he grinds me down onto him.<br>"I love it, my templar." I moan putting my hands around his shoulders. Fenris holds onto my hips as I match his thrusts with my own wild bounces. Soon I start to feel his member throbbing. Fenris grabs my breasts and squeezes them more while he licks them. I keep on bouncing myself and grinding on his member. "Ahhh! Hawke, I'm going to cum!" Fenris hisses. I just give a toothy grin and keep bouncing. He starts throbbing more and breathing hard. Our sweat mixes together, but I don't notice. Fenris grabs ahold of my hips and I bear down as he hits his climax. Fenris suddenly grunts and lets go a large, thick load in me. There was so much cum. I don't think l can hold it all. He lets out loud sigh as he let go of my hips. I get off and lay next him. We breath fast and hard as we bask in the afterglow of fercious love making. I look at Fenris and smile. "Did I please my templar?"  
>"Yes. That you did my beautiful mage." he says with a sated happy smile. He holds my face to kiss me slowly and we both fall into a deep satisfied sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>me:leave a Review or Anders will never see his cat again!<br>Anders:-cry- p..please leave a review...i miss my cat ...


End file.
